Clear
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Edmund gets glasses. Normal enough. The conversation after it? Not as normal. The little "activity" after that? Definitely not normal. Somewhat AU , rated for a small bit of swearing. Just a bit. Other than that, could be in the K  area. More Movieverse.


'Allo ! Just a quick little oneshot I wrote the day after my brithday ( I'm officially thirteen ! YES ! ^^ ) . I think it's kind of cute , but the ending feels a bit off . Not too sure on what to do to fix that , so yeah . It came to me in the shower . xD

Oh ! I think it's rather AU ; they don't go to Narnia . Narnia's actually just a game they made up when they were ten ( yes , they're the same age . ) Rated for a bit of swearing . Not really too bad , just two . :]

_EDIT :: Nevermind , I think I fixed the ending . ^^_

**I do not own Narnia .**

"Awww! Edmund, you look so cute!" the girl cooed, smiling brightly as the boy put on his new glasses. Almost as soon as those words were out in the open, he tore them off and threw them onto the table next to his bed. She frowned. "Ed, be careful. You could have broken them."

He watched as her fuzzy form (to him at least; without those wretched glasses over his honey brown eyes, everything seemed a bit unfocused) slowly stepped towards the glasses. She picked them up, inspected them, then turned back to the fifteen-year-old boy sitting on the bed with his arms crossed. She almost giggled. "What, damn it?" he growled, already angry about having to get them.

She continued to smile, her dark brown eyes sparkling with laughter. "Sorry," she said, though she didn't seem sorry at all. "It was just your face. You looked so adorable!" she laughed, causing him to blush. He still managed to roll his eyes though.

"Shut up, Patti," he grumbled, pouting even more. She began to laugh harder; her slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length, black hair bouncing in its ponytail. "They just feel so awkward," he admitted. Looking up from his lap, his eyes bore into hers. "How do you get used to them?" he asked earnestly, biting his lip. He didn't want to be branded a nerd at school. He wasn't even all that smart.

Patti stopped laughing. She reached for the pair of glasses, hers, on the desk across the room and slipped them on. They rested on her nose so naturally; how had she gotten used to them? She remembered them feeling so uncomfortable, but now they were just there. Sometimes she didn't notice whether they were there or not. The fifteen-year-old turned back to her friend, who was still waiting for an answer. She smiled and just leaned in close to his face. His light blush got darker, but she didn't notice; she never really did. Silently, she placed the glasses on his face and grinned. "You're just going to have to find out for yourself, huh?"

Edmund blinked. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't remember."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't judge!" She whined, hitting him on the arm. He dramatically winced and grabbed his arm, falling onto his side and into her lap. She had sat down. Her frown was back.

"Oh, the pain! How will the Narnians react when they hear their merciful queen has killed the poor, just king?"

Patti giggled. The game was back. "Oh, we can't let that spread! Looks like I'm just going to have to kill you to keep my dirty little secret!" She raised her arms as if she was about to strangle him.

His eyes widened as he pleaded, "No! Beautiful queen, please. I have children to think about! Please, don't kill me!"

"Pathetic," she spat, though the laughter in her eyes never faded. "I was going to make your death swift and painless, but now your begging has brought upon you the queen's wrath!" she shouted, pushing him and pinning him to the ground.

"This means war, then!" he shouted, and with that, she was the one being pinned down and tickled mercilessly. She laughed and laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down her eyes. Patti couldn't breathe.

"Okay! Okay," she managed to call out through a mass attack of giggles. "I'll attempt to find a compromise! Just," she giggled madly again. "stop! Please!"

"Since you said please," he stopped tickling her, but remained seated on her legs. He waited patiently for her laughter to subside. After a few stray giggles, it was silent.

She stared up at him and whispered, "I won't kill you."

"I won't tell a soul," he whispered back, leaning in closer. The two were dead serious for a moment, and their faces broke into grins.

"Get off me." She pushed him off and rose up into a sitting position, leaning against the bed. He laughed and copied her stance, closing his eyes. He felt something leave his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, eyes opening to Patti holding his new glasses.

"See?" she smiled. "You didn't even know they were there."

"Huh." He grinned back at her and snatched the glasses out of her hands. "At least I won't feel awkward at school." That was a lie. Maybe the glasses on his face wouldn't feel strange, but the possibility of being labeled a nerd made his stomach clench.

"Oh, you won't." He turned his eyes back to her; his glasses were still in his hands. "All the girls will be hovering over you."

"Huh?" He blinked. Sure, sometimes – okay, half the time – fine, most of the time, he found a bunch of little notes in his locker. Now that his older brother, Peter, was in a relationship, he was the school's newest bachelor – whatever the hell that meant.

"Girls just love cute little nerds," she laughed, head tilting back so that it rested on the edge of the bed. "I suppose it helps to be 'amazingly hot' too." At his raised eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. "I don't think that; it's what Daphne said earlier." He nodded; Daphne had whispered something in Patti's ear that made her laugh out loud earlier. He had been wondering why, but now that he knew, his heart seemed to drop a little.

"Oh."

"So…" She trailed off. There wasn't much left to do. They just sat there in a comfortable silence, the only sound coming from outside the open window. After a few minutes, Patti felt something hit her shoulder. Moving her head, she spotted Edmund's black hair. Leaning forward, she took note that the glasses were slipping down his nose. She gently pulled them off and set them down between them. His hand suddenly grabbed hers, and she swore she could see him smirk in his sleep. She blushed and pushed him with her shoulder. His head rose, and hers fell onto his shoulder. He placed his head over hers, and there they took a nap, hands clasped together in the middle. Inside their grasp were their glasses, shining lightly in the sunlight streaming in through the window. Two birds landed on the tree branch right outside, snuggling together just like the duo inside.


End file.
